A New Path
by Art ov Cayos
Summary: Harry is sent back to change the future and save the world from a greater threat than Tom. Please read Content warnings at beginning of each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok for those who don't know my account was hacked and someone else put up 'A change of Fate'. I've been out of country for a few years and haven't been on until mid-November. Now the story was good so I'm gonna run with it. Gonna change it up a bit though. It'll be a Harry/Younger Tonks since I read harry/ginny to death when I first started out reading and don't like it right now. I'm changing up the prologue a bit to reflect that so if you wanna skip that when I re-post it in about 10 minutes that's fine. Updates will be SLOW. I have a job and pregnant fiance to look after so I dont have a whole lot of free time at the moment. The content warnings for this will reman the same as 'A Change of Fate' so please keep that in mind when you read this but I will be putting that up so you should know that before you start reading this anyways.**

**Live long and Prosper(only if you're not an idiot)**

**Art ov Chaos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Content warning – This is rated M for a reason people. In the future there will be described acts of torture, death, dismemberment and alcohol use by minors. Due to personal morals there will be no rape depicted in this story or even mentioned if I can help it. Warnings will be posted before such scenes for those who wish to skip them**

**(leaving this also from the hackers story)Harry will be an anti-hero as in he'll be good, helping the innocent that kind of stuff. But he will show NO mercy to the bad guys. He will be based on my favorite uncle who has seen more war then most Collage kids have shot glasses. I personally have not but will do my best not to glorify war and death. Good guys will die since their just as mortal as bad ones.**

**Disclaimer – This is a blanket disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter, One Piece, Full Metal Alchemist, Devil May Cry or any other any other copywrited material entered into this story. I am merely borrowing the material for the non-profit entertainment or bitching purposes of others.**

It was the typical Scotland night for September. The ground was soggy with rain with clouds doting most of the sky and the wind had that bite to it that would drive any person to seek shelter. Well any normal person, however the man in this story is anything but normal. He is quite extraordinary really, though he has spent most of his life telling others the exact opposite. His name was Harry James Potter.

He had skipped his 7th year at Hogwarts to travel and study other magics for 2 years, pissing off his future fiancé to no end because he didn't bring her. During his first year of travels in India, he learned Body Magic, which allowed someone to increase their speed, strength, sight and other senses there-in removing his need for glasses. In his 2nd year he went to Japan and stumbled upon _Rokushiki_** (1)**. The training so that his body could merely withstand the stresses of the 6 abilities had nearly killed him a dozen times over. Both magics had been outlawed in Wizard England 300 years ago but when he returned at 19 the Ministry was so close to collapse it didn't matter. Within 5 months of his return, he finally had enough of Dumbledore's near-useless _Order of the Phoenix_ and started his own group that was far more effective at dealing with Voldamort and his cronies. Within 1 year of its creation, the _Order of the Hawk_ had almost 2000 members and had accomplished more than Dumbledore's own group had during both wars combined.

The main difference between the two was that other than for interrogation purposes _Hawk_ took no prisoners. Tom's Death Eaters paid for their crimes of murder, rape and torture with their lives. At 22, he was the first _Combat Alchemist_ to come out of England since Nicholas Flamel almost 500 years ago. At 26, he discovered he was a _Wind Elemental_ and at 28 he had mastered the ability. He had been praised as a genius when it came to _Runes_ and _Warding_ but it was all thanks to his finding one of his mother's Journals that she had left while working as an _Unspeakable_ that had made him so proficient.

Though with the good comes the bad. At 20 he had contracted _Darkness Syndrome_. It only showed up once every half a century or so and in only a few people. Given its rarity nobody bothered to find a cure. It was slow in its effect almost like necrosis. It slowly moved through the organs starting infecting and killing them as it went. Removal of those organs infected did nothing to slow or stop its progress. Its progress was slow and painful. By the first year the person was coughing up blood, about half a table-spoon. After a decade that amount had increased to a full cup. As organs were destroyed special measures had to be taken in order to remove waste from the blood and to properly supply the body with nutrients and even oxygen when it progressed far enough.

The _Hawk_ was set up differently than any organization ever set up by wizards. Each member had to sign numerous magical contracts that had no loop-holes and overrode even an _Unbreakable Vow_ making it impossible for spy's to infiltrate the organization. Given how many supremacists were flocking to Tom, all Members of the _Hawk_ were trained to incredibly high standards in order to reduce Toms's quantity over quality advantage. Each member carried at least 2 extra wands on them during any type of fight and thanks to Olivander they didn't have to worry too much about losing all their ability to use spells. Harry also had Squibsand muggle family and friends of wizards already in _Hawk_. Since that group was incapable of magicthey carried special firearms that shot conjures bullets that could not be vanished or banished and could break through the standard _Protago. _And for escape they had Portkeys that took them back to Hogwarts. But humans were not the only ones in this group. Vampires, Centaurs, Goblins, Werewolves as well as any other being, magical or not, were welcome to join.

Like all members of the _Hawk,_ he dressed for function, not fashion since you can't go into a life or death battle worrying about tripping over your robes. On his feet he wore a pair of combat boots that went half-way up his shin for stability and were flexible at the ankle and toes so as not to impede movement. His pants were padded at the knees with a cushioning charm in case he had to drop to his knee(s) at any point and were loose enough so as not to hinder his movements but not so loose that he had to worry about snagging them on anything while moving or fighting. He had long ago forgone a shirt since they were so easily destroyed in combat and he got tired of conjuring new ones. To top it off he was wearing a long black-green Basilisk overcoat that went down to his knees which was made from the same snake-king he had killed in his second year. On the back of the coat was an embroidered Hawk with its wings out and its talons extended in attack. Such clothing was standard equipment save for the overcoat, which was usually made from dragon-skin or some type of heavily charmed leather, though each member, was allowed to customize their clothing as they saw fit.

Harry turned 36 this year and at 6' 5'' **(2)** he was nothing like his younger, scrawnier self which was thanks mostly in part to him actually eating correctly and a vast quantity of Nutrient Potions. At 200 pounds his body was built for speed not strength, though his Body Magic made up for that. His magic core was so large and dense that any wand he would attempt to use would blow up in his face, which was the case with his Holly and Phoenix Feather wand when he was 27 so he had decided to _upgrade_ so to speak. It had taken him 3 months to design them and another 6 months for the Goblins to make them. The end result was two heavily modified M1911 .45caliber **(3)** pistols. Each had dozens of runes etched them, making each weapon neigh indestructible, but it was the different clips placed in the weapons that made them so unique. Each clip allowed the guns to fire a burst of Harry's magic with effects similar to that of _Reducto _or _Sectum Sempra _as well as conjured .45 cal. rounds. Ivory, held in his right hand, was silver-white in color and was designed for quick-drawing and rapid firing with it's' ejection port facing to the right. Ebony, held in his left hand, was designed for long-range and precision shooting and had the ejection port facing to the left.

However, what made these weapons truly special to him were the pictures they each held on their grip. In Ivory was a picture of a young woman in her early twenties, with flawless pale skin, short, spiky pink hair, and Violet eyes that one could get lost in. Ebony held the same woman but with wavy black hair, vibrant Violet eyes and perfectly tan skin, her name was Nymphadora Potter. Ivory, holding a picture of her favorite transformation. And Ebony holding her true form, which she had only ever shown to Harry and her parents.

They had started out as friends during his first year and her seventh. He had been trying to find a hiding place from all the whispers and pointing when he had stumbled across crying in a room by herself. He had tried to back away quietly but had stumbled over the bulky robes he still wasn't used to and fell flat on his face, alerting the crying girl to his presence. She had petrified, silenced and bound him before he could even look up to apologize.

She had sworn him to secrecy both through politely asking and threat of castration, which though he had yet to 'discover' women knew such a part of his anatomy was vital.

After apologies and introductions had been given out they had somehow ended talking well past curfew. Over the year they had meet many more times in that room. Sometimes talking about classes, other times letting her cry on his shoulder after another boy had insinuated something about her Metamorphmagus abilities, just like when he had first met her.

After she left Hogwarts at the end of his first year they would still write each other, though it became less often that she would respond when she started her Auror training. It wasn't until the summer after his fourth year when she was assigned as one of his guards by Dumbledore that they were finally able to fully catch up. She spent a majority of her time there sleeping since her Auror and Order duties cut greatly into her sleep time.

It was just after his fight in the Department of Mysteries, after losing Sirius, and seeing her injured that he finally decided to confess his feelings to her. Though when he finally did see her again at Grimauld Place it wasn't really a confession as much as it was a full on snog session between the two. In the kitchen. With over a dozen witnesses.

Tonks was just going for Harrys shirt when Mrs. Weasely practically threw the two of them apart and it was only thanks to the Twins running interference with their mother that the two were able to discuss what was happening between them. The hours seemed to pass in seconds with confessions, snogging, talking, more snogging that almost turned to shagging and finally a passionate kiss goodnight that let them know what kind of relationship they were in.

He would propose to her during Winter break of that same year. But like most good things that happened in Harrys life, it came to a violent end.

During a Death Eater attack on Diagon Alley Tonks had been stunned, captured, and taken away. It had taken Harry all of two minutes to destroy what was left of the Death Eaters once his fiancé had been taken. Over the next week, Harry had an unwanted front-row seat to their torture. With those images fueling his rage, Harry took down over a dozen Death Eater safe houses and 1000 of Tom's men trying to find where his love was being kept. By the end of the first week, he was at the end of his rope; he wasn't sleeping, he barely drank anything and he hadn't eaten at all. It had taken Lupin, Bill and Charlie ambushing him to force a bottle of _Dreamless Sleep_ potion down his throat.

After two weeks, she had finally been found in Diagon Alley, but not in a way Harry had wanted. Her body had been shown signs of being broken, healed and then broken again almost a dozen times over. Skin had been cut, torn or peeled off all over her body. Fingers and toes had been either cut off or broken horribly and her face had been cut or burned beyond recognition. Teeth and tongues had been ripped out and their heads had been scalped.

After that day Harry was on constant suicide watch, everyone had their breaking point and Harry was no different. It was true that he had contemplated the act and nearly gone through with it on several occasions but he couldn't. He wouldn't. Not until he killed Tom and every one of his half-wits.

There was almost no one left now that he knew before the war started. Fred, George, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Lupin, the list was near endless. The war had claimed at least 250,000 witches and wizards, and almost 1,000,000 muggles. And the numbers continued to rise.

**X**

Harry was sitting cross-legged on the top of the Astronomy Tower of Hogwarts with Ivory and Ebony circling around him in their disassembled state being slowly cleaned and reassembled by brushes and bristles that moved of their own accord. Tom had finally brought down the outer wards that protected the grounds around Hogwarts, it only took him 10 years, but he had done it. Tom had sent about 2000 Death Eaters to try and take down the old castle and its garrison; Harry was insulted at the small number. While the _Hawks _hadn't gotten any new recruits in about 3 years they still had almost 5000 members and were far from pushovers. Each member was capable of fighting at least 6 of the standard Death Eaters and 2 of Tom's inner circle.

'_Maybe it was to test our strength. Merlin knows it's impossible for him to get a spy in out ranks and even the Imperious is impossible. Ah well nothing to do but sit and wait. It took me a year to set up the Rune-Wards around the grounds and there's no way in hell will I be able to set them up again since Tom is bound to be send pretty much everything he has at us within a few days. Bastard is nothing if not persistent.' _Harry thought _'But so long as the numbers stay below 75,000 during the next assault we should be able to survive and hopefully relocate. But that could take a while since there's only so many places 8,000 men, women, and children can hide out in for any length of time.'_

He stood up with a sigh as Ivory and Ebony finished their assembly and moved into their holsters on the back of his belt. He entered the trap-door and tapped the small stud piercing on his ear.

"Report." He said with authority.

"_Honestly Harry, must you always talk in such a way?" _A woman chastised over the link. _"I might as well have been your personal doctor over the last 30 years."_

"Sorry Poppy, force of habit. And it's only been 25 since I showed up in your infirmary."

"_Speaking of which, how are you doing?" _Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. _"And don't roll your eyes at me young man."_

"How do you ALWAYS know? Is it a mom thing?"

"_Yes. Now how are you feeling?"_

"Fine I guess. My last attack was just under an hour ago so I should be good for a few hours. And yes I took my potion." He let out a sigh. "I really wish I got to know you before the war started, you're like the aunt I wish I had."

"_You're not too bad yourself, so long as you're not in my ward."_

"Not my fault I'm accident prone." He said jokingly before turning serious. "Now what's wrong? I can tell something is bothering you."

"_I'm just worried. Now that Tom can attack us I just know he'll start sending his men to finish us off." _She sighed. _"How much longer till he sends his first wave do you think?_"

"Wave? Tom won't throw a wave Poppy; he'll send a damn typhoon. Tom will send everything he has at us at once, and he will attempt to crush us in one attack in order to dissuade any other resistance movements from popping up here. Not only that but also to intimidate other countries around the world as well as draw witches and wizards from them as well. Only problem is that England probably has the least developed magical community in the world and his 'blood supremacy' views are so out-dated he'd probably only gain a few thousand if that many. Not only that but a majority of the other wizards out there are damn near Tom's level so he's boned outside of England."

"_We're coming up on a 'world changing event' aren't we?"_ Poppy said with a sigh.

"Only for England. This is viewed as our problem, and the only way the other countries will step in is if Tom starts attacking them."

"_The earlier ministers really screwed us over with the whole 'we're the best and we'll never need your help so bugger off' policies, didn't they?"_

"Such language Poppy." Harry chuckled. "Oh shit." Harry's hand froze on the handle to the Great Hall's doors. In a flurry he pulled a 180 and rocketed towards the entrance hall while double tapping his piercing "We have incoming. Repeat we have incoming. We're outnumbered at least 10 to 1 here people. I want all snipers to the roof and rifleman to the windows. Pack up the artillery and break out the mortars this is gonna be right at the doors. I want Guerrilla teams packed up and ready for hit and run in 5 minutes. I want Hunters to move out and start harassment at baring 4-5-7, that's their largest concentration. All non-combatants to the dungeons and I want those still injured from the first skirmish to go with them in case any Munchers get through the wards. I want the first-aid station set up in the Great Hall and a triage station in the Entrance Hall. We have 10 minutes till they get here so move your asses people."

**XX**

Harry took a long drag from his cigarette. He was dead in a few months anyways so what did it matter? The only reason he was still breathing was because of the rune array around his neck that put oxygen directly into his blood-stream. Hell, he had arrays all over his body that did everything from removing waste from his blood to digesting his food. The only organs that still worked right now were his heart and brain, the former just barely.

Ivory and Ebony slid out of their holsters by seemingly invisible hands and levitated just in front of him. Tom's men were only a minute out when he double-tapped his piercing. "Ladies and gentlemen, prepare to defend yourselves!"

Harry heard the mortars firing out of their tubes 10 seconds later, and the snipers started firing not long after that. Automatic fire started almost 30 seconds later and that was when Harry saw the first of them at the tree line. He was the only one in this area as most of his attacks were large area and he didn't want to risk hurting his own people.

Harry clapped his hands together and slammed them into the ground. Electricity seemed to arc across the ground and head straight towards the encroaching enemies. Spears of rock sprang out of the ground at the tree-line impaling hundreds in one go. But that only seemed like a drop in the bucket compared to what was coming.

He grabbed Ivory and Ebony which were still floating in front of him and fired as fast as he could and with the large numbers descending upon him he didn't even have to bother to aim.

The mass was about 150 feet out when he had to start dodging the mass of spells sent at him. Most times, he had to use his _Alchemy_ to spawn walls to block the mass of deadly lights sent at him. Using _Soru _he dodged a large fireball that impacted the castle behind him.

"_Rankyaku!" _He roared sending a blade of air 50 feet wide that cut down another several dozen men.

**XXX**

Harry didn't like the reports he was getting right now. Fighting had been going on for almost 2 hours and the _Hawk,_ wounded and dead, were starting to mount up. Nearly a quarter of his forces were unable to fight, but Tom's men seemed inexhaustible but what was worst was that they had just pulled back for no reason at all.

"Things are about to get interesting." Harry said as a darkly tanned man walked up next to him.

"Define interesting."

"Oh god oh god we're all gonna die." Harry joked.

"I doubt that." The man answered.

"Come on Zabini, do you really think we're gonna survive this?"

"Well, I might." Blaise Zabini answered haughtily.

"Why are we friends again?"

"Cause I'm better than Weasley?"

"Only half of them."

"Whatever. Why do you think they stopped?"

"Honestly? Tom's probably going to show up and try to play mind games. Maybe something along the lines of: Surrender and you die quickly; fight and you'll die slowly. Then add something about our defeat being inevitable and that he is some all powerful god." Harry shrugged. "But that's just me."

"20 Gallons says he's just massing his forces."

"Deal." Harry said quickly shaking the man's hand.

10 minutes later, a smug Harry accepted the small bag of gold from a glaring Blaise

"Ass."

"You just give him too much credit." Harry said grinning.

**XXXX**

"I must commend you and your forces for holding out as long as you have, but your defeat is inevitable." Tom's voice boomed from the grounds. "However I am a generous man," an almost simultaneous snort went through Hogwarts thanks to the Hawk "so I shall give you one chance. Surrender now and I promise swift death, foolishly resist and I shall draw your ends out much longer for you and you minions. However I do have more important things to do so I shall leave you with a gift to help keep things in perspective." Harry could feel the manacle glee in the man's voice at the last statement.

"_**Harry!"**_

Said man froze mid-step and started to shake before falling to his knees with his hands covering his ears trying to block out the sounds of Voldemort and his men's laughter and his wives' screams. The laughter and screams were bringing up memories that Harry had been constantly burying for years. Tom use to constantly send flashes or whole scenes of those two weeks before Harry had all but ripped that damn soul-fragment from his forehead. Even to this day, he still had nightmares every other night because of that bastard.

Harry was literally shaken from the images from someone above. Hearing nothing, he looked up at a tearful Poppy and about a dozen other _Hawk_ members looking at him with worry.

"Silencing charm?" he asked

At her nod he sighed and stood up. "I'm stepping outside. Start the evacuation."

Poppy's head snapped up but looked away, unable to stand the hollow look in his eyes.

**XXXXX**

Harry calmly walked outside, sidestepping a few spells sent by some of the more eager Death-Eaters sent his way.

Doing a quarter turn, Harry grabbed a disillusioned werewolf by the throat and slammed it into the ground,.Harry's right arm were glowing red briefly before the wolf's trachea and spine out of the back of its neck.

Harry flicked his hand toward the ground several times to dislodge the gore from his hand.

"Still forcing the transformation I see." Harry said glancing at the ½ moon.

"Deciding to face your death head-on Potter?" Tom spat ignoring Harry's comment.

"I've been heading towards my death for years Tom, but you're gonna meet yours first."

"Idiot boy, I am immortal!"

"No. You're a coward who thought splitting his soul would keep him alive."

Harry crouched slightly and crossed his arms in front of his face.

"Limiter restriction release to level 3." The air became thick and many of Tom's men had trouble breathing.

"Level 2." Some fell to their knees due to the sheer amount of magic in the air.

"Level 1." The ground began to shake and crack under the amount of power Harry was generating.

"Rankyaku!" Harry roared, his kick producing a _sonic boom _**(5)** as well as a blade of wind.

Tom had bunched up his men, most likely for a higher concentration of power. However that also worked against the tyrant, allowing Harry's large area attacks to remove more of Tom's men from the plane of life.

"Kill him!" Tom yelled from his spot on the ground where he had dove down to avoid Harry's attack.

Spells of all kind lit up the grounds with the dark green of the _Avada Kedavera _being the most prominent. Harry was able to dodge the fore easily with a combination of _Soru, Geppou, _and_ Kami-e_. 5 Minutes in he was surprised to see half a dozen mortar rounds take out nearly 30 Death Eaters followed by a hail of bullets and spell fire from the castle behind him.

"I could have sworn I told you all to leave." Harry said after opening up his link again.

"_Yeah well, since when do I listen to you?"_

"I am so gonna kick your ass when this is over Zabini."

"_We both know you're going to die when this fight is over."_

"Hope you didn't tell anyone." Harry said as he unleashed another Alchemic attack.

"_Your secret, not mine."_

"Thanks. How's the evac. coming?"

"_Almost done, just the wounded are left since most of them wanted to stay and fight. Poppy can be really scary sometime."_

"Don't I know it." Harry said appearing right above a giant that was pounding on the front doors of the castle. Harry placed both fists 1 inch above the giant's head with 2 inches separating them.

"ROKUOUGAN!"

The giant's eyes clouded over with death as blood seeped out from its eyes, ears, nose and mouth. The ground shook as the massive body hit the ground but Harry was already heading towards his next target.

"_How much longer you got Potter?"_

"10 minutes, maybe." Harry wheezed. "You got eyes on Tom?"

"_And you didn't kill him first because?"_

"Well I had to dodge the spell fire, plus he's a fast bugger when he's running away like a bitch."

"_You're just lazy."_ Blaise answered.

Harry snorted as a thousand spike shot up from the ground impaling half as many Death Eaters. "And you're a jackass."

"_I got eyes on Tom."_ Spoke a scout interrupting the brewing insult war between the two. _"He just entered the forest, but the wards should stop him in a few…"_ The scout, Frost if Harry remembered right, burst out laughing.

"He ran head-first into the wards didn't he?" Harry deadpanned.

His only answer was the continued laugher of Frost.

"How come this war wasn't ended 20 years ago?" Harry questioned.

"_Because Dumbledore and his turkeys didn't do shit to slow down Tom before he was too dug in."_ Blaise answered helpfully.

"Right. Frost, which way was Tom running? This forest is pretty big."

"_Oh, uh, heading is 3-4-3"_

**XXXXXX**

Harry was running through the forest following Tom's obvious trail. Several traps and werewolves had done nothing more than slow Harry down and piss him off. Harry's body was too weak to handle his full power which was why he had limiters that blocked a good 80 percent of his power. But now that said limiters were removed he would only live for 30 minutes and it had already been 25.

As Harry came to a small hill, he leaned back slightly and to the right, easily dodging an AK that was fired at him.

"You need to work on your aim Tom. _Soru._" Harry appeared almost instantly in front of Tom. "Boo."

Tom stumbled back slightly in shock "Stay back Potter! I am a god and you will bow to me." Tom said trying to raise his wand only to have Harry grab his wand arm in his own.

"No. You're a coward." Harry's right arm glowed red and Tom's was blown from his body.

The Dark Lord scream of pain filled the surrounding forest while he grasped what use to be his right arm. He glared up and the green-eyed general with hate before said general grabbed him around the neck and Tom up until his toes was dangling a few centimeters from the ground.

"As much as I'd love to drag this out, it would be far too dangerous to do, so…" Harry's arm glowed red one final time before Tom's head exploded. "That was…anti-climactic." Harry just shrugged; he was never one for big fancy words.

"_Oi Potter what did you do? All the Munchers are acting like someone stabbed them in the arm."_

"Toms' dead." was all Harry got out before a hacking fit took over. After a pint of blood left his mouth Harry fell face first into the mess he just made, too tired to even bother missing the puddle. "Go through them all and make sure they're dead. I don't want any more popping up later."

"_On it, and what's with you Potter? Don't tell me Tom gave you any trouble?"_

"No. It was really easy, but I think my body is finally about to give out."

"_What? No! I'm sending Poppy out now so just hold on."_

"Blaise, I didn't know you cared." Harry chuckled.

"_I don't. I just don't want to be in charge of the clean-up."_

"Figured as much." Harry breathed

As another hacking fit came up Harry felt himself rolled over and facing the forest canopy.

"Harry please hold on." He heard Poppy say through her tears.

Harry chuckled weakly. "I wouldn't even if I could Poppy; I've been waiting for this day for far...too long." Harry stopped breathing, his eyes glazing over and closing with a small smile on his face.

Yes it took more then 10 minutes but wait what's that sound? Oh it's the sound of me not giving a shit. Was working on a new chapter 1 while I was writing this so it might be up tonight or next week. No telling.

**(1)Rokushiki- **Translated (loosely or exactly I don't know) means Six Powers in Japanese.

**Soru (Shave) -** is a high speed offensive/defensive movement ability allowing a person to dodge or attack faster than most can see.

**Kami-e (paper drawing) -** is a primarily defensive ability that makes a persons body limp to avoid any attack or float like paper.

**Geppou (moon step) - **allows a person to float or jump in mid-air by kicking the air many times in an instant and with great force.

**Rankyaku(leg storm)-** is a projectile technique in which the user kicks out at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp "air blade" that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body.

**Shigan (finger gun) - **is a technique in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound, making guns unnecessary.

**Tekkai (iron mass) -** is a technique in which the user hardens his or her muscles to be as hard as iron in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces.

**Rokuougan (six king gun) -** is the ultimate offensive attack in the Rokushiki style and requires a mastery of the other six powers to use. Though point-blank range is needed for effect, the internal damage done is near fatal to the target.

***There are too many variations of some abilities to list here so they will be explained as used in this story.** **Those listed above are the 'core' of Rokushiki.**

(2)Ok this is for those who don't know what the _ticks_ next a number mean in a measurement. One _tick _is for feet and two is for inches. Example 6' 4'' would be six feet, four inches.

(3)Caliber in layman's terms is the size of a bullet and here in the states (I have readers from several countries) is measured in hundredths of an inch. Ex a .45 is 45 hundredths of an inch.

(4)Murphy's Law states that anything that can go wrong will go wrong

(5)A sonic boom describes the explosive sound made when an object reaches, then surpasses the speed of sound.


End file.
